


I Sauna You Across the Room

by yffismydrug



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daesung - Freeform, GTOP, M/M, Smut, T.O.P - Freeform, TODae - Freeform, Threesome, bigbang, gdragon, jiyong, seunghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Seunghyun needs some stress relief and he had found the right place to find just that! ‘Steamy Sauna’ seems to offer just the services he needs. His first night he finds Daesung and has a pleasant, private time with him. The second night he meets the fiery spirit, GD. But...what happens on the third night when he goes there? A night that was meant to turn out one way, had a completely different ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on June 11, 2017

The warm summer breeze blew as Seunghyun walked down the street in one of the red light districts. His black hair moved slightly in the breeze, mostly held in place by the hair product he had doused it in earlier for work. A light, black leather jacket hung open with his hands shoved into the pockets comfortably. His shoes scuffed against the cobbled sidewalk as he went along, letting out a small sigh.

People walked past him on the sidewalk holding hands, arms draped over shoulders, even kissing while pressed against a wall. It really seemed like no one was afraid to express themselves. He figured he should expect that though based on where he was.

“Maybe this is what I need…” Seunghyun muttered to himself as he kept walking and lightly kicked a can with the tip of his shoe.

Seunghyun was becoming bored with his daily routine, which had put him in quite a rut. Wake up, go to work, go through stressful meetings, head home, eat dinner, maybe watch some television, go to bed...and repeat. His friend, Youngbae, had suggested trying this one place where he was sure to find some enjoyment, he guaranteed it.

He slowly walked past all the glowing neon signs until he finally found the building he had been looking for.

“Steamy Sauna…?” Seunghyun asked himself with a small sigh. “Sounds boring, and Youngbae didn’t even tell me what type of place this was. But he promised I’d have a good time so...I really need to learn to ask him more questions when he vaguely tells me something!” he growled to himself and he rolled his eyes slightly at the bright blue sign.

When he walked inside, he was greeted by a man standing by the door. The man was smaller than him, but he could tell he was the one in charge of this establishment.

“Hello, I’m Seungri. Have you visited here before?” the other asked with a smirk on his face.

“Never in my life. My friend suggested this place to me,” Seunghyun explained.

“Ahhh I see! Which friend would that be?” Seungri asked, interested in who was kind enough to spread the word.

“Oh um...Youngbae,” Seunghyun answered simply.

“Ah yes! He comes here quite regularly,” Seungri said with a nod of his head. 

“So um...what sort of place is this exactly? He didn’t really explain anything to me,” Seunghyun stated as he looked around slightly.

“Well you know what area of the red light district you’re in. Right?” Seungri asked with a small chuckle, watching as Seunghyun nodded his head. “Well here you can have all the fun and relief that you need. Everyone here is gay, besides the occasional bi clients we get. So everyone feels comfortable letting themselves go here,” he explained with a pleased smile on his face.

“I see,” Seunghyun said with a slight nod of his head. “So...places like this usually have some sort of rules or something…?”

“Ah yes, of course! There are a list of rules on the wall over there. If you have any questions, please feel free to come back and ask me,” he stated with a nod of his head.

Seunghyun gave a small nod back before turning and walking over towards were Seungri had pointed to. He quickly found the rules, and there were many of them.

RULES

No violence is allowed  
Must pay entrance fee of $50 to enter the main room  
You may only choose up to two bottoms at a time  
Tops may only choose bottoms whose collars are turned on  
The bottom MUST agree to sexual contact  
Sex on the floor is allowed  
Condoms are not required, but please use them to prevent spreading anything  
Clean up any areas you use before leaving!

 

Seunghyun nodded his head, noting that the rules seemed simple enough to remember and follow. He quickly reached for his wallet and counted out $50 for the entrance fee. Then he noticed a little bit farther down under the rules that there was other information.

Tops: You are allowed to line the walls of the room so you can survey the bottoms on display for the night. As long as no one is currently making their way to a bottom or already interacting with one, you may approach them.

Bottoms: Before entering the main room, please head to the changing room where you may either select a short robe, or a tight pair of shorts. Do not worry about returning them as they might be ruined or soiled during your fun activities. You must also grab a collar which must be worn around your neck at all times. By turning it on so it lights up green, you signal you are available to be taken by a top. By keeping it off, it shows you simply want to be here and watch/listen to others activities.

Be Safe!  
Have fun!

Since Seunghyun was going to be a top, he grabbed his $50 and made his way towards what he was guessing was the main room. Right outside of the room was a man who silently collected and counted the money before pulling the curtain open to enter the room.

When he first walks in, Seunghyun is shocked at how dimly lit the room is. The lights are turned down very low, which is why he supposed the bottoms were wearing lighted collars if they wanted to be chosen. 

One of the first things Seunghyun notices was that towards the back of the room there appeared to be white, almost see through, tents set up. He let out a small hum and nodded his head slightly. 

Deciding he wanted to explore the room a bit before seeing if there was a bottom he wanted to choose, Seunghyun went to see what the tents were. There were people all around making their way back to the tents, so it was a bit of a task to find one that was not already occupied a moaning and screaming occupants. Finding one after his hunt, he pulled it back to find they were bigger than he had thought. There was a queen sized bed in the middle with all white sheets and a stash of condoms, lube, and tissues off to the side to be ready for use.

Content with his little look around, he decided to head back and try to make a selection from the bottoms there tonight. After all, he had come here to have some fun and get out of his rut. There was no way he would only be able to stand and look around tonight.

His eyes roamed around the filled room, which was surprisingly quiet for how many people there were. All of the bottoms were sprawled out in the middle of the room either with their robes hanging open to expose themselves, or lounging around in their tight shorts that barely seemed to cover their asses. One wrong move and surely any of their cocks would fall out.

There was a lot to take in, that was for sure. Some of bottoms were stroking themselves to make them appear more appealing. As he looked on, he felt himself beginning to get hard. A smaller male in particular who was stroking himself very sensually had caught his attention, but before he could make a move, another man stepped forward and helped him to his feet before taking him back towards the tents.

A small sigh escaped Seunghyun’s lips before he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and continued scoping out who else had a lit up collar. A lot of them seemed too desperate for attention as they moved on the floor and eyed the tops watching them. Some of the bottoms even took to kissing each other, probably aiming to be taken together as a pair. That was when Seunghyun finally saw someone he thought he was interested in. 

“Turn your head this way…” Seunghyun whispered to himself, since he could not see if the collar around his neck was lit up. 

Just then the man turned his head and Seunghyun could see the green light. The male had blonde hair that swept over his right eye, hiding half his face. Unlike all the others, he was simply sitting there with his legs crossed and his hands placed in front of him. He was wearing those tight shorts, and as he turned around more Seunghyun could see he actually had quite a nice body...that was always a plus. 

With his hands still in his pockets, Seunghyun made his way over to the blonde male sitting there.

As soon as he stopped in front of the other, his head lifted and he looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Care to join me?” Seunghyun asked as he reached one of his hands down towards the other.

“S-sure…” the other agreed. “Do you mind if we...go to a tent?” he asked hesitantly once he was standing.

“Why? Are you shy?” Seunghyun chuckled.

When the blonde nodded his head, Seunghyun started guiding them back towards the tents. He pulled back a flap and allowed for the blonde to enter ahead of him. By the time he was getting in, the other had already climbed onto the bed and was sitting there waiting.

“So how long have you been coming here?” Seunghyun asked as he took off the coat he was wearing and discarded it on the floor.

“A few months now,” the other explained simply. “Most of the time I come just to be here and away from everyone else who doesn’t accept me. Here I’m accepted and it feels nice.”

“Do you have a name?” Seunghyun asked next as he stripped off his shirt.

The other let out a startled breath as he looked at him and even found himself averting his eyes for a hesitant second. 

“Daesung…” the blonde replied.

“Daesung...I like that name,” Seunghyun stated with a smile on his face. “I’m Seunghyun by the way.”

“Seunghyun,” Daesung tested saying with a small smirk on his face. “Usually people here give fake names, even though they don’t have to. But I like it when they give their real ones because it makes things seem more...intimate.”

“I don’t mean to be hasty but...I’m kind of…” Seunghyun trailed off and looked down at the tent forming in his pants. 

When he looked back up, he saw the way Daesung was eyeing his crotch and licking his lips. Seunghyun slowly walked towards the bed and started undoing his belt. He was standing by the bed as he started undoing the button and zipper, but Daesung was the one to reach out and do it for him.

“You seemed so shy out there,” Seunghyun commented while running his fingers through the other’s hair.

“I don’t like everyone’s eyes roaming over me and watching me...but when I get somewhere more private...I feel better,” Daesung explained.

“I’m clean, but do you want me to use a condom?” Seunghyun asked just as Daesung was starting to pull his pants down his legs. He could not help but chuckle as the other seemed taken aback by the size of his half-formed erection. “It’s up to you,” he added while stepping out of his pants.

“I’m clean as well, but if you wouldn’t mind, that would be nice. That way it’s an easier clean up for me,” Daesung stated.

Seunghyun quickly grabbed one of the condoms and a full bottle of lube, tossing it onto the bed before jumping on and pushing Daesung backwards. The other let out a gasp of shock as he laid there and stared up at Seunghyun, his hair falling away from his eyes. 

“I take it you’ve done things like this before, since you don’t seem to hesitate with a stranger?” Daesung questioned.

“I’ve had one night stands plenty of times, but I’ve never done something like this in the red light district before,” Seunghyun explained before leaning down and latching onto Daesung’s neck. “I have so much pent up sexual tension...it’s driving me crazy.”

Without any hesitation, Seunghyun reached his hand down and palmed Daesung through his shorts, already able to feel the bulge under the palm of his hand. After palming Daesung for a few minutes while marking his chest and neck with plenty of hickies, Seunghyun finally pushed the blonde’s shorts down to allow his erection to spring out. Seunghyun could hear a small hitch in Daesung’s breathing when his erection popped out, meeting with the cold air.

Daesung let out a small groan as Seunghyun started jerking him off properly now. His hands reached up and grabbed onto the other’s shoulders as he tossed his head back and bucked his hips slightly.

“I think I need some pleasure too,” Seunghyun stated when he could tell Daesung was already getting close to his limit.

“Yes...of course…” the blonde panted as Seunghyun moved back and allowed him to sit up. 

Seunghyun sat down cross legged and watched as Daesung came up to him and started jerking him off and gave the head of his erection small kitten licks. 

“That feels nice,” Seunghyun moaned softly, feeling great since no one has touched him in so long. 

All of the sudden, Daesung took more of his length into his mouth and started sucking it like a pro. The feeling almost took his breath away.

“Mmmm! You’re so much better than anyone else I’ve slept with!” Seunghyun groaned in pleasure as he weaved his fingers through Daesung’s hair and tugged at it slightly.

The blonde let out a long moan around Seunghyun’s cock as he felt his hair being pulled. Even though Seunghyun wanted to cum into his mouth, he wanted to save his release for when they were actually having sex. That is when it would feel the best. So with that decision, he pulled Daesung’s head up from his cock and looked the other in the eyes.

“I think we need to get moving along or neither of us are going to make it,” Seunghyun stated as he ran his thumb over Daesung’s bottom lip where some of his pre-cum and the other’s drool was sitting.

Nodding his head, Daesung reached for the condom Seunghyun had tossed onto the bed and expertly ripped it open with his teeth and discarded the package somewhere onto the floor. He then carefully placed it over Seunghyun’s erection and started rolling it down, leaving enough room at the head to catch his release. When it was fully rolled on, Daesung grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of it onto his hand before stroking the large erection in front of him.

When he thought Seunghyun was prepared enough, he backed away and got on his hands and knees, his ass facing Seunghyun. The blonde turned his head and looked behind him to see the other getting up and moving closer to him, grabbing the lube as he came along.

The bed shifted a little more as Seunghyun got right behind him and opened the lube. Instead of squirting some onto his fingers, he let it run down Daesung’s ass, between his cheeks. Shivering at the cold gel against his warm skin, the blonde shifted slightly on the bed at the strange sensation running down to his balls and erection.

“How long has it been since you’ve last had something up this little rosebud?” Seunghyun asked as he spread Daesung’s cheeks to look at the tightly clenched hole.

“A few weeks,” Daesung admitted, swallowing hard. “W-why…?”

“Because I wouldn’t want to slam into you and tear your ass apart,” Seunghyun replied as he pushed one of his fingers into the other.

Daesung let out a small gasp before pushing back against the finger. Since he did not seem to be bothered by the intrusion, Seunghyun quickly added a second and started scissoring his fingers to stretch him more. He soon heard low groans leaving the blonde’s mouth as he moved his hips slightly and leaned his head back in pleasure.

“If you like my fingers this much, I can’t wait to see how you react to my cock,” Seunghyun stated with a small chuckle while pushing his fingers even deeper inside of him.

Seunghyun quickly added a third finger and moved them around more, hearing how Daesung had become louder at the new stretch in his ass. After another minute or so of being stretched, Seunghyun removed his fingers and lined his erection up with the blonde’s quivering hole. Then, in one swift thrust, he buried himself inside the other.

The loud, long, pleasured moan that left Daesung’s mouth was music to Seunghyun’s ears. He forced himself to stay still for a little while, because the other was so tight and he thought he might cum if he moved right away. As he stayed still, he could feel how Daesung’s legs were already shaking, and he could hear him trying to regain his breath. Seunghyun placed one of his hands on Daesung’s hip, and the other on the small of his back where he rubbed soothing circles to try and easy any pain he might be feeling.

“I need to move,” Seunghyun groaned when he felt he had been still for long enough. Feeling the way Daesung’s hole fluttered around him was driving him crazy.

“Yes...please…” Daesung begged without looking back towards the other. “Move...I need to feel you moving inside of me.”

With a small hum, Seunghyun placed both his hands on the blonde’s hips and started thrusting into him. At first, he started at a slow pace and did not thrust in too hard, since he really did not want to hurt the other. 

As more moans of pleasure continued leaving Daesung’s mouth, however, Seunghyun picked up the pace. The sound of their slapping skin and moans filled their tent along with the occasional creak from the bed.

“Aaaahhh~! Harder!” Daesung begged desperately.

Letting out a slight growl, Seunghyun gripped Daesung even harder, digging his fingertips into his hips. Seunghyun was sure there would be bruises later, but they would just be added to the hickies he had already given the younger. As soon as he started moving that hard, Daesung’s arms collapsed from under him. The side of his face rested against the cool bed sheet beneath him and his body rocked with Seunghyun pounding into him like a wild man.

Muffled moans now came from the blonde’s mouth, but he was still completely enjoying himself. 

After a few more really harsh thrusts, Seunghyun pulled out and flipped Daesung onto his back. He wanted to be able to see how much he was enjoying himself.

A shocked yelp left the other’s mouth as he found himself turned around and now facing Seunghyun. 

“I think we have an issue,” Seunghyun said with a slight chuckle.

“What would that be?” Daesung panted heavily as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“The condom...it appears to be too small because it broke,” Seunghyun explained as he looked down at his exposed erection. “Want me to put on another?”

“Forget about it! Just take it off and fuck me!” Daesung commented as he fisted the sheets under him and spread his legs wide for the other.

“Are you sure? You said before that-”

Quickly sitting up on the bed, Daesung reached his hand forward and took Seunghyun’s torn condom off for him, tossing it away aimlessly.

“Like I said...forget about it. I just want you in me again,” Daesung stated while laying back down and waiting for Seunghyun to push back into him.

The other grabbed onto the blonde’s legs and held them in place where he wanted them. Seunghyun moved in closer, but instead of plunging back inside the tight heat at Daesung’s ass, he rubbed his erection against the blonde’s. 

A small whimper passed Daesung’s lips as their erections rubbed together. His hips bucked up as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. A small tint of red dusted his cheeks and ears as Seunghyun did that, embarrassed since no one had ever done anything like that to him before.

“Someone’s turned shy all of the sudden,” Seunghyun chuckled as Daesung used one of his arms to cover the lower part of his face.

“N...no!” Daesung answered from behind his arm, so it came out muffled. 

“Then why are you hiding half your face?” Seunghyun asked next. “Do you like facing away from people better?”

By watching the younger avert his eyes, Seunghyun had his answer. Daesung must not be used to being fucked on his back, but rather how they were previously. The blonde had closed his eyes now and was moaning slightly louder, though not as loud as before.

Seunghyun rutted himself against Daesung a few more times before pulling back. Daesung’s cracked open his eyes and looked up at Seunghyun, watching what he was doing. The bottle of lube was in his hands again as he opened it up and squirted some onto his hand before stroking his erection so he could push in more easily.

When Daesung saw Seunghyun was done lubing up his erection, he moved his other arm over the top half of his face so he could barely see through between his arms. 

“I want to see your face,” Seunghyun told him, gently trying to pull one of the blonde’s arms away.

However, Daesung was stubborn and refused to move. He heard Seunghyun let out a small sigh before removing his hand from his arm and felt both of his hands back on his legs. Daesung could feel his legs being bent and moved the way Seunghyun wanted them, and then felt pressure as the other pressed into him again.

“Ooohhhh you feel so good!” Seunghyun groaned loudly as he sunk all the way into Daesung’s ass.

“Aaahhh~! Yes~!” Daesung cried out as he moved his bottom arm and clung onto the bed sheets while he kept his other arm over his eyes. 

Seunghyun groaned and slammed himself into Daesung repeatedly, and used his grasp on the other’s hips to pull him onto his cock faster and harder. The sound of slapping skin got louder than before as Seunghyun rammed into him now. His moans are louder each time he snaps his hips forward and thrusts himself into Daesung in pure pleasure.

“P-please~!” Daesung shouted as he peaked out from under his arm and glanced at Seunghyun. “Harder!”

Looking at how the blonde was biting his bottom lip, Seunghyun knew he could not deny what he wanted. Grasping Daesung’s legs harder, he pushes them so the blonde’s thighs are resting up against his chest, forcing him to bend basically in half.

“Hold your legs,” Seunghyun told him, and watched as the other listened and grabbed onto his legs to keep them in place. “You want harder…?” he asked before kissing Daesung a couple of times along his neck, “you’ll get it harder.”

Seunghyun then snapped his hips forward as hard as he could and buried himself deeper than he had been inside of Daesung all night. The blonde’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he felt Seunghyun sink so deep into him, reaching deeper than anyone else ever had. As he held his legs, he could feel them shaking in pleasure and anticipation of Seunghyun ramming into him again like that.

Before Daesung could compose himself, Seunghyun started thrusting into him again, harder and faster. Each thrust reached deeper and deeper into him, this position allowing the best reach for Seunghyun’s erection.

“I can reach you so fucking deep,” Seunghyun groaned as he continued thrusting into him.

“So good!” Daesung moaned as he looked up at at the other through hooded eyes.

The pace got more intense as Seunghyun kept thrusting. He placed his hands on top of Daesung’s and gently pressed his legs even farther back and moved him so his ass was raised off the bed. Daesung did his best to move how Seunghyun wanted, and bent his body more while the man was still inside of him.

Now with Daesung’s ass in the air more, Seunghyun started his rough pace again. They both moaned together this time as Daesung’s ass swallowed Seunghyun’s cock eagerly.

“Mmmm! I need...to cum soon!” Daesung cried out as he kept holding his legs and doing his best to keep an eye on Seunghyun, even though they were closed most of the time.

“Then allow me to help with that,” Seunghyun stated with a smirk on his face before he reached his hand down and lightly stroked Daesung’s erection to the same pace of this thrusts.

Daesung tried to reach his hand toward Seunghyun’s to push it away, but he could not do anything because his hand was shaking so much. He knew his face was already a bright shade of red because he could feel how embarrassed yet pleasured he was. No one had jerked him off like this before, helped him cum by stroking him and fucking him at the same time.

“Seung...hyun!” the blonde cried out as he threw his head back and closed his eyes tightly.

“Cum for me, Daesung,” Seunghyun groaned as he felt the other getting even tighter around him, meaning he had to be cumming any second now.

The blonde let out his loudest moan, threw his head back, and arched his back as cum flew from his cock and onto his stomach, chest, face, and Seunghyun’s hand. Seunghyun continued stroking him, loving the tighter sensation around his erection. Then before he knew it, while Daesung was still moaning because of his thrusts, he came inside of him.

With the overwhelming sensation of having just cum, his cock being stroked, and now Seunghyun cumming inside of him, Daesung was a complete mess. Once Seunghyun finished his last few thrusts to fill up the blonde’s ass, he stopped moving. Carefully, while remaining inside of Daesung, he lowered him back down onto the bed. Seunghyun leaned over Daesung, planting his hands on the bed by the other’s head, as they both worked on catching their breath.

The next time Daesung opened his eyes, he was met face to face with Seunghyun, who was smiling down at him. Right away, he brought his hands up and covered his face in embarrassment.

“Oh come on now,” Seunghyun stated before grabbing Daesung’s wrists and pinning them to the bed, “You can’t become all embarrassed after what we just did.

Shaking his head, Daesung closed his eyes and clamped them shut as hard as he could. He only opened his eyes again when he felt lips on his forehead. Jumping a little in shock, he looked up to see Seunghyun smirking down at him.

“Why do you feel so embarrassed?” Seunghyun asked. “Do you regret it?”

“N-no...it’s not that…” the blonde muttered. “It’s just...no one else...has been that good during sex before…” he explained while averting his eyes for a few seconds. “And by now, everyone else would have left me already,” he added with a slight frown. “At least you’re a good enough person to give me a good time and not leave the first chance you get.”

A small chuckle escaped Seunghyun’s lips as he continued looking down at the other.

“Well there’s a self-esteem booster right there,” he said with a nod of his head.

Seunghyun then slowly released Daesung’s wrists and sat up before pulling himself carefully from the abused hole. When he pulled out, he could not help but hear the small whimper that escaped Daesung’s lips.

“Sorry about cumming inside of you...I know you didn’t want to get dirty, and I didn’t bother asking if it was alright,” Seunghyun apologized as he got up and grabbed some tissues. “But I swear, like I said before, I’m clean.”

Turning back around, he saw Daesung sitting up and covering himself a bit. He handed the other the wad of tissues. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Daesung said with a small nod of his head. “Trust me...Seungri has a way of finding out who you are as soon as you step through the door. If you had an STD of any sort, my collar would have vibrated slightly when you selected me,” he explained simply. 

With a shocked expression on his face, Seunghyun nodded before turning and going back and grabbing more tissues to clean himself off, and to give Daesung some privacy as well. As he took care of himself, he could hear Daesung making small noises as he cleaned himself out. 

To give Daesung more time to compose himself a bit more and dull the redness in his face, Seunghyun stayed facing away from him as he found his boxers and pants. He pulled them back on before quickly raking his fingers through his hair, which had fallen in front of his eyes. It was only when he was pulling his shirt on that he turned back around to see Daesung had pulled on the small shorts he had been wearing earlier. 

“So um...I guess...that’s it…?” Seunghyun asked before pulling his shirt on and looking at the other.

“I...guess so…” Daesung replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I guess it’s time to head home…”

“Do you come here often or...anything?” Seunghyun asked nervously. “I mean...if I need another release...and you clearly enjoyed this encounter...we could meet here and do this again.”

“If I’m here, then I’m here,” the blonde replied as he got up from the bed and tossed his tissues in the trash bin before snatching Seunghyun’s jacket off the floor and handing it to him. “I’ll see you around, Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun held onto his jacket as Daesung pushed the flap of the tent open and walked right out. Sighing, he pulled his jacket on before heading out as well. He made his way past the room where everyone was and watched as more people disappeared to go and have their own fun. Then he made his way towards the front of the building, where Seungri was still standing, jotting something down in a book.

“Ah Seunghyun...was it? Did you have a good time?” Seungri asked with a pleased smile on his face. “Based on how you look...I think you did.”

“I had a very good time indeed,” Seunghyun agreed with a small embarrassed smile on his face now. “I enjoyed this place quite a lot.”

“Then can I count on seeing you again another time?” Seungri questioned as he jotted something else down.

“Oh, most definitely,” Seunghyun said with a nod of his head before turning away to leave.

“Have a good night!” Seungri called after him.

Seunghyun paused and smiled big before turning around and replying, “I already have.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later and Seunghyun found himself walking in the red light district once again, heading for Steamy Sauna. He did not want to make it a daily thing to come back here, so he figured if he came some point during the end of the week it would be fine. 

This time as he walked along, he noticed that there seemed to be a lot more people walking around. It did not bother him that a lot of people were around, but he was almost worried that someone he worked with could be here and would recognize him. That was the only part about being in the red light district that worried him. 

Ducking his head down, he pulled his light scarf closer around his face. It had been raining all day, so it was damp and colder out than it had been the first time he had ventured down here. His feet made light smacking sounds against the ground as water splashed from under his shoes. Just as a big gust of wind slammed into him, he reached his location and quickly ducked inside where it would be warmer.

“Ah Seunghyun! I see you’re finally back!” Seungri greeted as he leaned against the wall and smiled at the man. “I thought you might have forgotten about us.”

“How often did you expect I would be coming here?” Seunghyun asked as he unzipped his jacket.

“Usually when people discover this place, they come here daily for a few weeks,” Seungri explained. “I figured you’d be the same way.”

“Let’s just say I’m too busy to come here daily,” Seunghyun said with a slight chuckle. It was not a lie that he was a very busy man, but that does not mean he had not thought about coming back every single day.

“Ha, ha, ha! Fair enough...some people tend to be more busy than others,” he said with a nod of his head. “Well you know the rules, so feel free to go right in,” Seungri stated as he motioned towards the entrance.

Seunghyun gave him a friendly nod back before walking past Seungri. He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet so he could fish out the $50 entrance fee. The man standing there happily took his money when it was handed to him and allowed Seunghyun in with no difficulties.

When Seunghyun entered, he found it was just as dimly lit as the first time he had ventured there. There were quite a number of bottoms scattered out in the middle of the floor, all either wearing the shorts or an open robe. A bunch of tops were walking around this time, much more active than the other time when they had simply stood around. Then again, it was the end of the month, and if these people were like him and worked in the business world, they must have been extremely stressed and looking hard for a good person to release their stress with. 

Choosing to lean up against one of the walls, Seunghyun unwound his scarf from around his neck. He crossed his hands across his chest and observed what was happening on the floor.

Just like last time, there were people who had their collars lit up, and those who chose not to. It seemed like this time all of the bottoms were horny because of how they were displaying themselves or touching others. Maybe they were simply picking up on the vibes all the tops were giving, or maybe they were just eager to have sex as well. Bottoms can be just as stressed as tops, after all. Regardless of the reason, Seunghyun started roaming his eyes through the crowd to see who was there.

After scanning his eyes through all the bottoms a couple of times, he realized Daesung was not there. Although it was quite disappointing, he was not going to let that ruin his night. There were tons of others there willing to have sex, he just had to find the right person to choose.

“Too eager…” Seunghyun whispered to himself as he watched one of the guys lift his robe to start touching himself.

His eyes scanned everyone again and he let out a small sigh.

“Not eager enough,” he stated when he saw someone with a green collar who was laying on his back with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

Right when Seunghyun began thinking that he would be waiting a while until someone interesting enough turned up, he saw someone. The male was laying there in a robe on his side, his head propped up in his hand, and make a come-hither motion with his hand. His hair was dyed an intense shade of red and he had a smirk on his face.

At first, unsure that the male was actually motioning to him, Seunghyun looked around only to see no one else around him. Then looking back towards the male he pointed to himself to make sure. When the redhead nodded his head and appeared to chuckle, Seunghyun shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the other. While he made his way through all the bottoms sitting there, some of them seemed to look hopeful that he would choose them, and were then disappointed when he walked right past.

When Seunghyun finally reached the redhead, he stood there and looked down at him. The other male did not move from his current position and instead motioned for Seunghyun to bend down to his level.

A heavy sigh left Seunghyun’s mouth as he crouched down and placed his elbows on his knees. He looked at the redhead with his head slightly cocked to the side.

“Yes?” Seunghyun questioned as he leaned in a bit closer.

“You look interesting,” the male stated with a smile still on his face.

“Interesting?” Seunghyun asked with a confused expression on his face.

“Exactly! So what do you say? You and me? Want to have some fun?” the male asked as he lifted his robe to show Seunghyun himself.

The first thing Seunghyun noticed was the tattoo on the inside of the guy’s right thigh. It must have hurt badly to get one there, so he could only imagine this guy was good when it came to handling pain. 

“Don’t the tops usually approach the bottoms?” Seunghyun asked this time.

“You looked like a small lost puppy standing there trying to scope someone out,” the male stated. “So I figured I’d give you a helping hand.”

“I looked like a...YA!” Seunghyun boomed, gaining some attention from some of the others in the room. 

“So do you want to have some fun together?” the male asked next. “My name’s GD.”

“GD?” Seunghyun asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

“I take it you know people don’t always give their real names, especially us bottoms. GD is my alias,” the redhead explained cheerfully as he winked and stuck his tongue out at the other. “What’s your name?”

“Seunghyun…” the other replied as he contemplated accepting GD’s offer. He did not see anything wrong with it anyways.

“Seunghyun...nice name puppy,” GD commented.

“What the-! Why do you like calling me puppy!?” Seunghyun demanded.

“You looked confused like one earlier and you come when I call you over,” GD explained with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. 

Seunghyun scoffed and rolled his eyes at the other. Maybe he would enjoy fucking some sense into this one.

“You know what, GD? Fine. Let’s have some fun tonight,” Seunghyun finally said with a nod of his head. “This’ll be the relief I need after this week.”

With a smile on his face, GD extended his arm out, offering Seunghyun his hand.

Assuming the other wanted help getting up from the floor, Seunghyun extended his hand as well and grabbed onto GD’s firmly. Only when he went to stand up, he instead found himself being yanked down by the male and landing on the floor. Before he knew it, he was on his back and GD was straddling his stomach with his robe completely open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Seunghyun hissed as he propped himself up on his elbows so he could get closer to GD.

“You agreed to spending time with me. Remember?” GD stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well yes, but what are you doing right now?” Seunghyun asked.

“What? You don’t want to do it out here?” the redhead questioned with his head tilted slightly to the side.

“Wh-! Of course not!” Seunghyun stated right away.

“Why not?” GD asked with a slight pout on his lips.

“It’s...it’s in the open. It’s where other’s can see us. It’s-”

“Allowed according to the rules,” GD interrupted with a smirk on his face. “In the rules it’s stated that we can have sex out here on the floor.”

“But-”

“It’s dark enough that no one can clearly see your face unless they come right up to you,” GD pointed out. “You probably saw my red hair before you could really see my face. Right?”

Seunghyun nodded his head in agreement since it was the red hair that had caught his eye originally. Then a thought hit him.

“How did you know I looked like a lost puppy then? If I couldn’t see your face properly, there’s no way you could have seen mine.”

“It was the way you kept moving your head and body. I could tell you were looking around, searching for someone you wanted to approach,” GD explained.

Seunghyun wanted to say something, but right then GD moved back so he was sitting on his crotch and started to swivel his hips slightly. He quickly moved his hands to the redhead’s hips to try and still him, but GD simply placed his hands on top of his and continued moving while leaning his head back.

Keeping his eyes on the redhead, Seunghyun could not help but feel a bit uneasy. While the other seemed to enjoy having complete strangers watching him, he was not sure about the idea. He could already tell that a bunch of eyes were on them, mainly GD since he was the one being assertive in this situation.

Just as he was having those thoughts, GD leaned forward and bit his ear while still moving his hips in small circular motions.

“What are you thinking about?” the redhead whispered.

“About people watching…” Seunghyun groaned back as his eyes drifted to the side where he saw a group of four bottoms sitting huddled together and whispering to each other with large smiles on their faces.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” GD asked. “All those eyes on us...watching…being envious...”

“And you’re really alright with it?” Seunghyun questioned. “I mean they’re just...staring…”

A small chuckle escaped GD’s lips as he nibbled quickly at Seunghyun’s ear and gave it a slight tug.

“I don’t think you understand, Seunghyun. Not a lot of people openly have sex here...” GD explained as he pushed himself down harder on Seunghyun’s lap, causing the other to moan slightly. “So when someone does...it’s quite a big spectacle.”

“So they just sit there and watch?” the other asked with a slight grimace on his face, still not sure how he felt about that.

“Mmm...for a while yes,” GD stated while reaching one hand down and gently fondling Seunghyun through his pants. “But after a while...everyone else starts feeling horny and this place basically turns into one giant orgy.”

Seunghyun took a deep, shaky breath as he listened to GD and felt his hand moving. The other clearly was no stranger to giving pleasure. 

“How do you know that sort of thing happens when people have sex out here?” Seunghyun questioned.

“Because...I've been the cause of all those incidents,” GD stated with a pleased smirk on his face.

“So you're a big advocate for public sex.”

Another chuckle left the redhead’s mouth as he stopped stroking Seunghyun and started undoing his pants.

“I've only been taken to one of those private tents once before,” he explained while slowly pulling the zipper down. 

“Why? Not enough of a crowd for you then?” Seunghyun questioned as he leaned up more to keep an eye on the other. 

“Whether it's one other person or 100...I'll have sex out here. But when someone offers me $200 because they want it to remain unknown that they go here and partake in these activities...I can be persuaded,” GD finished explaining just as he pulled Seunghyun’s boxers down so his partially erect member could spring out.

“So you became a prostitute for the night,” Seunghyun stated. 

Pausing, GD righted himself a bit and looked at the other.

“You like to nag a lot, don’t you? How old are you?” he asked without hesitation. 

“27…” Seunghyun replied with his eyebrows knit together. He was not a fan of the ‘nagging’ comment.

“Ahh! Hyung!” GD replied happily. “My guess was right! You are older!”

Before Seunghyun could respond, the redhead lowered his head and started sucking on his cock. He was so shocked by the sudden action that his arms gave out slightly at the sensation.

Seunghyun lowered himself back onto his elbows and reached one of his hands out to the red mop of hair bobbing up and down on his cock. He curled his fingers around the the soft hair. The way GD was moving his mouth and tongue along his cock soon had him fully aroused.

It was when GD started to deepthroat him that Seunghyun let out a shaky moan and let his eyes roll back into his head slightly. As he sat there partially dazed, he did not know that GD was looking up at him though his hair. Seeing that the older apparently liked that action, he did it again...and again...and again. 

Then, before he knew it, Seunghyun was cumming into GD’s mouth. His hand fell away from the redhead’s hair and landed with a soft thud by his body.

“Was that the best orgasm you’ve ever had from a blowjob?” GD asked with a pleased smirk on his face as he licked the cum from his lips.

“Perhaps,” Seunghyun replied, not wanting to give the smug redhead pleasure in admitting that it had been.

The redhead laughed and stripped his robe off, flinging it off to the side and running his hand down his body and to his own erection. His other hand came up and started tweaking one of his nipples.

“It’s my job to touch you,” Seunghyun told him firmly as he sat up and placed a hand on the back of GD’s neck. 

The redhead gave a small gasp as he was pulled in for a rough kiss. With their lips interlocked, he made quick work of his jacket as he shoved it off his shoulders and clumsily pulled it off his arms. Once it was off, he broke their kiss and smiled at the older. 

“So hyung...is that your answer? If I touch myself I get a kiss?” GD taunted as he brought his hand back down and started stroking himself once more.

“No, it's not,” Seunghyun replied while watching the younger. “But you'll want to stop if you don't want to find out.”

“Pft!” the redhead scoffed as he continued to slowly stroke himself. 

Letting out a small sigh and raising one of his eyebrows, Seunghyun reached for GD’s wrist and pulled it away from his erection.

“YA!” the younger exclaimed in shock.

With another sigh, Seunghyun gave his arm a small twist and in no time had GD pinned down on his stomach with his arm behind him.

“Ouch! What the-!”

“My father was in the police force, so I learned a thing or two from him,” Seunghyun explained before reaching forward and grabbing GD’s other wrist and holding it behind his back as well.

“Let go!” the younger screamed he looked behind him.

“What? You like to do whatever you want to people, but you don't like when the tables are turned?” Seunghyun questioned. 

Then, with great ease, Seunghyun pulled his scarf from around his neck and used it to tightly bind the other’s wrists in place.

“There. Now maybe you'll learn to listen when someone tells you something,” Seunghyun said as he leaned down and whispered into the redhead’s ear.

GD gritted his teeth as he looked back at Seunghyun. He had always been the daring one out of the bottoms here, people knew him for getting his way. Now all of the sudden he is bound with a man sitting on top of him.

Placing a hand on the back of GD’s neck, Seunghyun applied just enough pressure to keep him down while he got off of him. He watched as the younger’s eyes followed him and waited until they were completely focused on him before raising his hand and slapping his ass.

“Ah! Ouch! What gives!?” GD shouted in shock as his butt stung from the slap.

“Bad boys need to be punished for not listening and shouting,” Seunghyun explained before slapping his ass again.

Seunghyun continued slapped GD on the ass, his hand coming down harder and harder with each slap. The once pained cries that came from his mouth soon turned into moans. Even though the younger’s ass was already a bright shade of red, he decided to experiment with something. 

Each time his hand came down, he watched as the younger moved his hips against the floor. When he experimentally released GD’s neck, the other quickly repositioned himself onto his knees so his ass was in the air.

With each slap, GD’s cock twitched and leaked out more pre-cum, which was pooling on the floor now. His eyes were half closed and rolling up into his head while his mouth hung open. Seunghyun quite enjoyed the sight as he continued spanking him. 

“Is someone enjoying this?” Seunghyun questioned after an exceptionally hard slap that caused the younger to lurch forward slightly. 

“Oh God...harder…!” was all he could manage as a response. 

A slight chuckle left Seunghyun's lips before he slammed his hand down against the other’s ass again. Allowing his eyes to glance up, he saw others were already hard and jerking themselves off. Some bottoms even had tops taking care of their needs as they watched. 

Putting his full attention back on GD, he continued spanking him. A few minutes passed before GD let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan, and came. His shaking legs fell open as he slumped to the floor into a puddle of how own cum.

“Hmm...had a hunch I could get you to cum just from spanking you,” Seunghyun admitted as he pat the younger’s head.

Letting out a breathy sigh, the redhead smiled and opened his eyes. As he did so, he could see the older male removing his shirt and tossing it by his pants and jacket.

It was like an explosion of lust had erupted in that room. Everyone was making out and touching someone else. Some people, from the looks of it, had already cum as well. 

When Seunghyun looked back over at GD, he saw the younger with two fingers inside his hole, already stretching it out. He was really working to stretch his arms since his wrists were still bound, and no doubt Seunghyun’s scarf was ruined from being stretched, but at least it was still doing it's job of containing the younger.

“Someone's eager,” Seunghyun chuckled as he placed his hands on the two red globes and pulled them apart so he could see the other fingering himself properly. “Look at you finger fucking yourself like that.”

GD let out a small whine as he shook his butt a couple of times, wishing Seunghyun would fuck him already. But seeing that the younger was so desperate to get his ass fucked, Seunghyun thought he would deny him for a bit longer.

“Guess I need to go hunt down some lube…” he said with an exaggerated sigh before he pretended to start looking around.

“D-don't need it...this is fine…” the younger panted.

“But I wouldn't want to ruin your cute hole. Now would I?” the older asked next.

“Please...ruin me…” GD begged him as he shoved his fingers deeper into his hole. “I want you in me!”

“Well then I better to get a condom,” Seunghyun said next as he acted as if he was going to stand up. 

“No! Don't leave! I don't care about condoms! I'm clean!” the redhead shouted desperately as he removed his fingers from his ass and clumsily worked on turning around.

As he shifted to face Seunghyun, his knee landed in some of his cum and caused him to slip. Since his hands were bound he thought he was going to hit the floor, but Seunghyun caught him instead and steadied him.

“Please…” GD begged as he looked at the older male through the hair that had fallen in front of his face. “I need your cock so bad...I'm so horny…”

A small chuckle came to Seunghyun’s lips as he listened to the desperate male in front of him. He then released his hold on him and sat down with his legs crossed, motioning for GD to come to him. 

Carefully, GD shuffled over to him until he was straddling his crossed legs. 

Seunghyun placed one of his hands on GD’s hips and the other held his completely erect cock. Without saying anything, he pushed the redhead down, guiding him to his erection until he was sitting on it.

Head thrown back, GD sat there and shivered slightly, loving the feeling of the massive length inside of him.

“Move when you're ready,” Seunghyun told him after they were still for a few more seconds.

Opening his eyes, GD looked at him with a bit of confusion. 

“What? You didn't expect me to do all of the work did you?” the older asked. “You need to move if you want pleasure.”

With a slight groan, GD did as he was told and slowly started lifting his ass and then dropping it back down. After the first few thrusts, he started moving his hips a bit more, swinging them around for added pleasure.

The pace built up steadily while Seunghyun kept his hands on GD’s hips to ensure he would not fall. When the pace seemed fast enough, Seunghyun decided to help it along by gripping the redhead tighter and helping to move him up and down his cock.

“Ah~!” GD cried out in pleasure when Seunghyun slammed him down.

There was no time for the redhead to get any words out before Seunghyun started up a rough pace. All GD could do was throw his head back and let Seunghyun take as much control as he wanted. After all, if the older male could make him cum while spanking him, he knew he would be able to give him a mind-blowing orgasm with his cock.

“You need to keep moving as well,” Seunghyun growled as he harshly spanked GD’s already tender ass.

Another loud moan of pleasure escaped GD’s lips as he was spanked, and right away he started swiveling his hips to give both of them added pleasure.

A part of him wished Seunghyun would release his wrists from their bonds, but another part of him really enjoyed the slight struggle against the restraints. He really wanted to lean forward and weave his fingers through the other’s hair. To pull at it and show Seunghyun how much pleasure he was feeling, that would be nice. Although he was certain his loud moans were doing the job. 

Just then, Seunghyun reached his hand up, weaved his fingers through the younger’s hair, and retched his head back to expose his neck more. His lips attached to GD’s neck and started kissing and sucking at the skin.

“Bite me!” the redhead shouted as he felt Seunghyun sucking on his skin. “I want you to bite me!”

Seunghyun did not have to be told again before he bit his teeth into the tender flesh of the younger’s neck. The sound that came from GD’s mouth when he did that was music to his ears. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, and he wished he could get a recording of that sound.

While the older bit into him and sucked on that spot, GD moved his hips even more. The sting of the bite encouraged him to move more and seek greater pleasure from the man.

When Seunghyun finally released his mouth from GD’s neck, he also released his hair and placed his hand back onto his hip so he could have control once more. The way Seunghyun lifted him and slammed him back down on his erection was absolutely mind blowing and had him seeing white from the immense amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Seunghyun knew just how to thrust into him to hit his prostate each time, and it was driving him insane. 

Even though GD tried to form coherent words to tell Seunghyun he wanted more, nothing would leave his mouth besides more moans and grunts. His mind had gone completely blank and all he knew was his cock was begging to be touched to get him closer to his orgasm.

Seunghyun could hear everyone else around them having sex now, yet all he could focus on was the redhead riding his cock, bouncing on it deliciously. The younger’s hair was wet with sweat, partially stuck to his forehead but also bouncing playfully on his head.

As if reading the younger’s mind, Seunghyun reached one of his hands down and started stroking his erection. He knew he had done the right thing when a large shiver went up GD’s spine and his eyes fully rolled back into his head because of the pleasure. That did not stop him, however, from doing more to make the redhead feel even better. He swept his thumb across the pre-cum covered head and applied just the right around of pressure while jerking him off.

“C-cu…”

“What is it?” Seunghyun asked in a pleased voice as he continued this thrusts and moving his hand.

“C-cumming!” GD managed to shout.

The younger’s body slumped forward against Seunghyun’s right before he came all over the older’s stomach and hand. His entire body shook violently in pleasure as a deafening moan left his lips. He felt as Seunghyun continued moving inside of him as he came and felt like he was about to go insane with the increased pleasure.

Seunghyun worked on thrusting a few more times before he finally caved in and pumped his load into GD’s ass, filling him all the way up.

With the sounds of ecstasy still going on all around them, Seunghyun finally managed to lean GD back so he could get a good look at the younger. GD is barely managing to keep his eyes open, but there is a large smile plastered on his face.

With ease, Seunghyun reached behind GD and undid the scarf that was still tied there, keeping him bound. Since they were finished, he may as well release him.

Carefully, while remaining inside of him, Seunghyun moved so GD could lay on the floor, since it appeared he could not really move at the moment. Once he had the younger down, he slowly started to pull himself out. He was not shocked to see the massive amount of cum leaking from his stretched hole once he was out and looking down at him.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Seunghyun asked as he leaned over and cupped the redhead’s sweaty cheek in his hand.

“Very much…” GD panted with the smile still on his face.

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. You were a good stress reliever.”

“Same to you big guy.”

A small chuckle came from GD as he worked on sitting up on the floor. With help from Seunghyun, he managed it and leaned forward with his hands placed on his knees. After he sat for a while, he then stood up, once again with the help from Seunghyun. His legs were shaking, but he knew he would be fine in a matter of time.

Seunghyun picked up the discarded robe and handed it back to the younger, who took and and placed it over his shoulders without pulling his arms through the sleeves. In the meantime, he quickly dressed himself and wound his scarf back around his neck as if it had not just been used to help him monopolize the younger in front of him.

Once he was fully dressed again, he turned to GD, who seemed distracted by a couple fucking frivolously on the floor. Going up to him, he ruffled his sweat soaked hair. GD flinched slightly in surprise and turned his head back towards him. 

“I’ll see you around perhaps,” Seunghyun said with a smile and slight shrug of his shoulders.

“Yeah...maybe another time,” GD agreed, since it was always a crapshoot if he would see the same person again in the near future.

“Behave yourself and don’t talk back to others or you’ll get in trouble again,” Seunghyun warned him.

“Yes dad…” the younger replied with a roll of his eyes.

At that, Seunghyun stiffened slightly and felt a slight blush dust his cheeks.

“Oh! Did I find a hidden kink?”

“See you around,” Seunghyun replied before making a quick move towards the door.

Covering his mouth, GD could not help but chuckle a little at the reaction he had gotten. If he ever saw Seunghyun again...he would have to remember this.


	3. Chapter 3

This time around, Seunghyun had only lasted four days before he had the urge to return to the Steamy Sauna for some more activities. Who cared if it was the middle of the week? The past few days had him clawing at the walls of his office and ready to jump out of the nearest open window. To say he needed some release was an understatement. He just hoped there would be someone interesting there tonight.

Thankfully, it was a nice night with a full moon in the sky and a couple of scattered clouds to accompany it. It was perfect weather.

As soon as he reached the building, he headed inside, greeted Seungri quickly, and passed the man at the door his $50 without any hesitation.

Since Seunghyun had come right from work this time around, he was still in his dress shirt, tie, dress pants, and nice shoes. To say he looked the best dressed in the room was an understatement. He was the best dressed. But everyone probably changed before coming here, like he had the previous two times, so no one would get a hint of what their actual jobs were. Coming dressed like this clearly gave away that he held a well paying job.

When his eyes started scanning the inside of the room to see if there was anyone interesting, he immediately smiled. Daesung was sitting there off to the side with his legs bent and his arms wrapped around them, his chin resting on his knees. While other tops were more interested in bottoms who were showing themselves off, he made his way right up to Daesung with a pleased smile on his face.

“So...we meet again,” Seunghyun said as he stood behind the other.

Daesung turned his head right away and looked up to see Seunghyun standing there. Before he could stand up, the other was crouching down to his level and smiling at him.

“S-Seunghyun…” the blonde replied with a small smile on his face. “What a coincidence meeting you here again.”

“I was here one other time before this, but you weren’t around,” Seunghyun stated with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I still had a good time, but I’m glad you’re around now.”

The blonde chuckled slightly as he turned around more to face the other. 

“This is my first time back since we had sex,” Daesun explained. “I kind of...couldn’t walk or sit right after what you did…”

“Oh..did I hurt you that badly? I’m sorry, Daesung. I didn’t mean to…” Seunghyun stated with a slight frown on his face. After all, he really had not meant to hurt the other to the point of him being uncomfortable.

“It’s alright. I agreed to have sex and it felt good for the both of us,” he stated with a nod of his head. “So...if you’ll have me again...I’d be more than glad to accept.”

“Of course!” Seunghyun exclaimed happily. 

The black haired male quickly stood up and helped Daesung to his feet. He was wearing those tight shorts again, which quickly began to get him aroused. Daesun felt as Seunghyun wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him in closer.

Just as the two of them were about to make their way back to the private tents, they heard a voice call out.

“Daesung!” the voice called out.

Both Seunghyun and Daesung paused before turning around to see GD standing there with his robe cinched together with the sash.

“Jiyong!” Daesung called.

“GD!” Seunghyun chimed in.

Seunghyun and Daesung looked towards each other and gave one another strange looks.

“GD?” Daesung questioned with a shake of his head.

“Jiyong…?” Seunghyun asked with an eyebrow raised.

“So I see you two have met!” the redhead stated happily with a clap of his hands as he walked towards the two of them. “Daesung, I thought you weren’t coming today. This is a shock.”

“It’s the first day I’ve been able to come back, so I wanted to,” Daesung explained in a shy manner, his head ducked down some. “I know we agreed certain times we wouldn’t come so we wouldn’t run into each other and make things awkward but...sorry…”

“Woah! Wait up!” Seunghyun said with shaking his head a few times. “Fill me in here. How do you know each other and what’s going on with this...planned days thing…?” he questioned.

“Ah, let me explain,” the redhead stated with a smile on his face. “Daesung works with me. Well...for me more specifically,” he started explaining. “A while back we ran into each other here and well...you can imagine how awkward that was for both of us. So...to keep down on the awkward feelings when we would see each other at work...we decided each month we would decide on certain days which we would come here. Of course these days could change based on our level of need, so it was really more of a random thing. But today he wasn’t supposed to be here.”

The redhead gave Daesung a slight look of annoyance since they had run into each other.

“Hyung...I’m sorry…” the blonde stated, ducking his head down even more.

“S-so...you’re real name is Jiyong,” Seunghyun first stated, which only earned an annoyed huff and eyeroll from the redhead. “And you’re younger than him?” he asked, now turning towards Daesung.

“Both of those are correct,” Jiyong stated with another sigh. “I was planning on you never knowing my actual name but...there goes that plan.”

“Sorry…” Daesung apologized sadly.

Jiyong waved it off and shook his head, knowing there was nothing that could be done about it now. He then turned his attention towards Seunghyun and had a sly smirk on his face.

“Were you two about to go have some fun?” Jiyong questioned, nodding his head back towards the tents.

“We were,” Seunghyun confirmed as he rubbed Daesung’s head, ruffling his hair. “And I was looking forward to it as well.”

A pleased smile crossed Jiyong’s face as he walked up to Seunghyun and placed his arms around the older’s neck. With a gentle tug, he pulled him down towards him and planted a small kiss on his lips. The other’s eyes went wide when he realized what Jiyong was doing, but he did not pull away or make any sounds of protest.

When their lips finally disconnected, Jiyong had a huge smile on his face and Seunghyun was licking his lips. Meanwhile, Daesung was standing with his hands clasped together in front of him and looking down at them.

“A top is allowed two bottoms at a time,” Jiyong reminded him. “Care if I join you?”

Right away Daesung’s head popped up and his face turned red. Jiyong was his boss after all, and he was not sure if doing this would make things awkward in the workplace. Of course though...it most likely would. He did not think it would be good to share a sex partner with him, but there was no way he could pass up having sex with Seunghyun.

“Sure,” Daesung finally said, causing Seunghyun to turn and look at him with a shocked expression on his face.

“Well...I guess if Daesung’s alright with it...then sure. I’ll agree as well,” Seunghyun stated with a nod of his head. “That is, as long we we can still go to the tents back there,” he added as he pointed his thumb back towards them. “I don’t want Daesung to feel uncomfortable, because I think he would die of embarrassment if we stayed out here.”

Jiyong let out a small chuckle at the mention of that. While he enjoyed having sex in the open more, he was not opposed to going back to the tents if he needed to. In this case, he would give in since he did not want to lose the opportunity for the first threesome he had in quite some time.

“Fine, then let’s get going, because I’m ready for some action,” Jiyong said as he started striding back towards the tents while opening his robe.

Seunghyun started walking next, shoving his hands in his front pants pockets as he went along. Daesung was the last one to start following and was fidgeting the entire time with the top of the shorts he was wearing.

Standing there, right outside of the tent where he had watched Seunghyun and Jiyong disappear into, Daesung contemplated if he really wanted to do this. But as he was contemplating his choices, Jiyong popped out and dragged him inside, easily pushing him onto the bed.

“Don’t be so nervous, Daesung,” Jiyong told him as he quickly pulled his robe off and stood in front of the younger, hands on his hips.

“Then how am I supposed to feel?” the blonde questioned. “You’re my boss! And...and we’re about to…”

“You said you were fine with it,” Seunghyun reminded him as he started unbuttoning his dress shirt so his chest was exposed.

“I know...and I am. It’s just...how am I not supposed to feel nervous when my boss is standing in front of me with nothing on?” Daesung asked as he averted his eyes from the two of them.

He was still looking away when his chin was grabbed and pulled up. Before he could react, there was a pair of lips pressed again. His eyes focused on the person in front of him, and saw it was Jiyong. Even though he tried pushing the older away a bit, he found he could not. During their kiss the bed dipped and he felt as Seunghyun sat behind him, still in his work clothes. Seunghyun pulled him back so he was resting against his chest and Jiyong followed to keep their lips connected. 

When their lips finally broke apart from each other, Daesung was a panting mess. Lips slightly swollen, face tinted red, labored breaths, and Jiyong thought he looked perfect. The older ran his thumb over Daesung’s bottom lip before planting another quick kiss on his lips.

“Are you still nervous?” Jiyong asked with a small chuckle.

Daesung did not say anything, but instead shook his head a couple of times. He never figured being kissed by Jiyong would calm his nerves the way it had. But the way he had been kissed was so drastically different from anyone else. Jiyong had been dominant in their kiss, but not too dominant. The older had allowed his tongue to move around as well and give him a sense of control, even though he knew he had none in that instance. 

Suddenly, Daesung felt a pair of lips running along his neck. Right away he leaned his head to the side to allow the lips to travel up and down his neck more. Small moans also passed his lips and he soon felt himself moving his hips, wanting something more.

“Jiyong, why don't you entertain Daesung so I can take off my clothes,” Seunghyun told him as he laid the blushing younger down. 

“I don't know. I think you look pretty hot in your work clothes,” Jiyong stated. “Don't you think so, Daesung?”

Lifting his head off the mattress, the blonde looked over towards Seunghyun and could not help but lick his lips. 

“You really do look amazing, Seunghyun…” Daesung explained while his face turned a deeper shade of red. 

“Maybe another day I'll fuck you both in my work clothes,” Seunghyun stated as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor. “But these are some of my expensive clothes and I wouldn't want to dirty them.”

His eyes cast down so he could remove his pants as well. By the time he looked up a few seconds later, he saw both of the younger men had erections. While Daesung’s was still trapped in his shorts, Jiyong was displaying his proudly.

“Jiyong, why don't you help Daesung out? He doesn't look too comfortable laying there.”

The redhead turned his head to see Daesung's erection straining against his shorts and forming a wet spot from the pre-cum dripping from the head. With ease, he pulled Daesung's shorts down and tossed them somewhere on the bed. While the two of them had busied themselves with that task, Seunghyun had grabbed a bottle of lube and brought it back to the bed. 

When he climbed back onto the bed, he wasted no time climbing between the blonde’s legs and spreading them even more.

A small surpluses yelp escaped Daesung’s mouth as he took in his embarrassing position. 

Without a second's hesitation, the lube was popped open and a generous amount was squeezed into Seunghyun’s hand. The older moved it around in the palm of his hand, coating his fingers well so they would slide in easily. As he did that, Daesung gripped onto the covers under him and held them as if his life depended on it. His body was shaking in embarrassment, but he was not going to tell Seunghyun to stop at this point. 

“Are you ready?” Seunghyun asked as he lowered one hand to Daesung’s ass and pulled one of the cheeks away so he could see the puckered entrance.

Looking to the side, Daesung saw Jiyong sitting there with an entertained expression on his face. He immediately looked away, closing his eyes, and buried his face into the covers before nodding his head.

Seunghyun glanced over towards Jiyong and made a motion with his hand while nudging his head over towards the blonde male. When he saw the redhead moving towards Daesung, he brought his other hand down and pushed the first finger into the waiting entrance. 

A shaky breath left Daesung’s mouth as his hips twitched ever so slightly. While one finger did not give him the stretch he craved, it was simply good to have something in him again. He had missed the feeling of something moving around inside his ass, and it made it even better knowing there was something more to come.

Just when a second finger was being pushed into him, Daesung felt something on his erection. At first, he thought it was Seunghyun jerking him off, but when he felt the older kneading his ass, he knew that could not be possible.

Opening his eyes and turning his head, he saw it was Jiyong who was jerking him off. The redhead had one hand expertly wrapped around his cock and was moving it up and down at the perfect pace to match the thrust of Seunghyun’s fingers. He felt his face turning hot at the realization that his boss was jerking him off so well. His hands instantly went up and covered his face to hide his embarrassment, but it only drew attention to himself instead.

While still moving his fingers, Seunghyun pulled Jiyong in and quietly whispered something into his ear. The younger quickly got off the bed, liking Seunghyun’s idea, and grabbed what he had asked for. Coming back to the bed, he headed towards the headboard and quickly grabbed Daesung’s wrists and bound them together with Seunghyun’s belt, which was then fastened to the bed.

“What are you doing!?” the blonde screeched when he pulled at the restraint and realized he could not move.

“I didn’t want you to hide your face,” Seunghyun replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. “This way you can’t.”

“And I thought it was too fun of an opportunity to pass up on,” Jiyong joined in before moving back down to stroke him again.

A breathy moan sounded in the tent as Daesung pushed his head back into the mattress and jerked his hips up. Not only had Jiyong gone back to stroking him, but Seunghyun had added a third finger into his hungry hole.

The two of them kept up their actions as Daesung turned into a limp, moaning mess on the mattress. His hips now thrusted on their own, begging for more stimulation. But neither Seunghyun nor Jiyong would give him exactly what he wanted. Not yet anyways. They wanted to keep Daesung waiting, waiting until he was about to burst.

“Seungyun...please…” Daesung said, lifting his head to look the black haired male in the eyes. “More...I need more. I need you in me now,” he begged, allowing a small whimper to escape his lips.

“Do you want a fourth finger?” Seunghyun asked in a teasing manner as he slowed his thrusts in order to draw longer moans from the other.

“N-no! Not another finger!” Daesung shouted while shaking his head.

“Then what do you want?” Jiyong asked this time as he stopped moving his hand.

Daesung snapped his head towards Jiyong and his mouth dropped open in shock. He had not expected him to ask anything or really say anything during this.

“Wh-why do you care?” Daesung asked with wide eyes.

“Well I am a part of this threesome, so...I’ll find out sooner or later what you say,” Jiyong pointed out with a small laugh.

“Come on, Daesung. Tell me what you want,” Seunghyun then urged playfully as he spread his fingers oh-so-slightly inside of him.

The blonde turned his head to the side, burying his face into his arm to hide his embarrassment. 

“I want you to fuck me with your cock!” Daesung shouted loudly so both of them would be able to hear him.

All of the sudden Seunghyun yanked his fingers out of his ass and there was the sound of the lube being opened once again. Daesung turned his head ever so slightly to see the older male slicking himself up with a pleased smile on his face.

Shifting his hips and spreading his legs more, the blonde realized that Jiyong had released his erection. He moved around a bit more in anticipation, wanting to feel full again after not having any sex in a while. As Seunghyun finished preparing himself, a thought dawned on him.

“Seunghyun...release me…” Daeseung requested as he gave a small pull to the belt around his wrists.

“Why would I do something like that?” the older asked. “I like fucking you like this because I can see your face. If I released you then you’d try to hide your face or flip over.”

Daesung opened his mouth but closed it right away. He knew Seunghyun was right of course. He did not want to show the man his face and be even more embarrassed, but it looked like that was going to happen.

“We’re so different,” Jiyong added as he sat there and listened to their conversation. “But you’ll see that later when Seunghyun gets to me.”

Opening his mouth to say something, the blonde was cut off when Seunghyun suddenly plunged into him. The man instantly buried himself all the way inside of him and let out a low moan of pleasure. Daesung in turn let out something that sounded like a mix between a yelp and moan. 

“You’re squeezing me so tight!” Seunghyun praised as he tilted his head back some in pleasure. “Your ass keeps sucking me in.”

“M-move...please move!” Daesung quickly begged as he felt Seunghyun’s warm pulsing member sit inside of him.

Without another word, Seunghyun jutted his hips forward more before pulling out and starting a rough and fast pace. He slammed into Daesung repeatedly, testing out different angles until the blonde finally cried out louder and rolled his eyes back in his head slightly. 

“There it is,” the older purred happily. “I knew I’d find it soon.”

“Took you long enough,” Jiyong scoffed with a smile on his face.

Still thrusting he turned his head towards the redhead and glared at him.

“If you’re going to make smartass comments then why don’t you put your mouth to work?” Seunghyun told him.

Jiyong knew what he was asking him to do. With a shrug of his shoulders, he positioned himself next to Daesung so he would not be blocking the view of his face which Seunghyun seemed to really want.

In too much pleasure from Seunghyun abusing his prostate, Daesung was oblivious to the conversation the two of them had been having just then. It was only when he felt something warm and wet around his leaking erection that he jerked his head up and looked down. There was a sight he never thought he would see in a million years. Jiyong...his boss...sucking him off, and pretty well.

A shiver ran down his body was he was pleasured from the back and the front. He had never experienced a feeling quite like this one. Someone fucking him excellently from the back, and a clearly experienced mouth sucking him off from the front.

“Ah~! Too much!” Daesung moaned as he pulled more at the belt tieing him to the bed firmly. “Too good!”

Seunghyun chuckled as he kept thrusting into the younger and watched as Jiyong kept bobbing his head on the other’s erection. As Jiyong kept bobbing his head, however, Seunghyun saw he was not going as far down as he could.

“Come on, Jiyong. Go all the way down,” Seunghyun told him before placing a hand firmly on his head and pressing so he was forced to take all of Daesung’s cock into his mouth and gag on it.

Seunghyun held the redhead down for a bit, listening to his gag as Daesung moaned more at the feeling of the tightness of Jiyong’s throat. When Jiyong reached back and started tapping his hand as a sign to release him, Seunghyun yanked his hair and brought his head back up. Drool was running down the Jiyong’s chin as he closed his eyes and gasped for air.

“That’s how you suck someone off,” Seunghyun said before releasing his hair. “Now, do it properly.”

On the bed, Daesung could only lay there with wide eyes as he watched the interaction between his boss and Seunghyun. Of course he dare not say anything about it. Then again...he did not really want to. Seeing someone put Jiyong in his place was actually sort of satisfying. Not to mention it had felt amazing when Jiyong had been gagging on his cock. 

Amidst his thoughts, he felt Seunghyun start to ram back inside of him again. No sooner did Seunghyun start fucking him did Jiyong place his mouth back over him and start sucking him again. 

“How do you like it, Daesung?” Seunghyun questioned as he gripped onto him tighter and dug his fingers into his skin again. “Does it feel good being stimulated at two points?”

A pleasured whine left Daesung’s lips. It was meant to be an actual response, but he could not manage to form words. He was quickly lost in the pleasure Seunghyun and Jiyong were giving him.

While the two of them continued pleasuring Daesung, the blonde was getting closer and closer to losing himself. Jiyong would hum around his erection which would make him buck him his and clench his ass. That would then cause Seunghyun to grip onto him more and increase the speed and harshness of his thrusts. It was a never ending cycle.

“Oh~! Please!” Daesung suddenly tried out, pulling harder at his restraint than previously.

“Please what?” Seunghyun asked, although he knew very well what the younger wanted.

“Cum...I need to cum!” the blonde shouted in pleasure as he looked up at Seunghyun.

“No one’s stopping you,” the older commented as he kept his thrusts steady to the pace Jiyong was bobbing his head.

In not even five more seconds, the blonde threw his head back and came inside of Jiyong’s mouth. 

The redhead did not bother lifting his head as he felt Daesung’s cum start to flood his mouth. He kept his head moving slightly to milk the last bit of cum from the younger’s cock and then worked on swallowing the cum. Some leaked back down Daesung’s shaft, but Jiyong bobbed his head up and down a few more times to clean it off. Although he was not a huge fan of tasting cum, he had to admit that Daesung did not taste terrible.

Just when Jiyong was about to lift his head up so he could lick his lips and wipe his chin, Seunghyun placed a hand on the back of his head to keep him down. After Daesung had released himself, he had thrust his hips a few more times and then became still while still buried inside of him.

“Now that you’ve had your release, it’s time for me to have mine,” Seunghyun stated with a smirk on his face. “Jiyong, keep sucking him off. Let’s see if we can make him cum again.”

Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun through his hair and managed a small nod of his head. When he felt the older remove his hand from the back of his head he started bobbing his head up and down again. 

“What?! No! Wait!” Daesung begged as he tugged at his restraint and felt his body shaking. “I’m too sensitive!” he shouted.

His toes were curling in pleasure and his thighs were shaking tremendously as the two of them went back at it once again. All the immense pleasure he was feeling was causing him to see white splotches in his vision. He felt like his brain was about to short circuit and he could no longer form word any. Everything was a messy jumble in his head.

Seunghyun lasted a few more minutes before he snapped his hips forward one last time before emptying himself into Daesung’s tights ass. The blonde in turn came inside of Jiyong’s mouth again, releasing another pleasured moan.

This time around, Seunghyun allowed for Jiyong to lick Daesung’s cock at his own pace and lick his lips clean as well. Only once the redhead was done did he pull his still erect cock from the blonde’s ass and watch as the cum dribbled out. Seunghyun was about to say something to Daesung, praising him for last through so much, but he realized the younger was already passed out, his head lolled to the side.

“Well...if he’s out I guess we know whose turn it is now,” Jiyong said with a smirk on his face. 

A snicker left Seunghyun’s lips and before Jiyong could register what was happening he found himself on his hands and knees with the older holding firmly onto his hips. Then, even quicker, he felt Seunghyun pressing into him.

“Sh-shit! I didn’t even get any prep!” Jiyong shouted as he worked on adjusting to Seunghyun’s size. 

“If I learned anything from last time...you don’t mind a bit of pain,” Seunghyun commented as he rut against the younger.

“Fuck, daddy~!” Jiyong cried out as he felt the other brush against his prostate with his movements. He heard a hitch in Seunghyun’s breathing and chuckled. “You’re not the only one who remembered something,” he commented. He must have a daddy kink, he added to himself.

A small growl came from Seunghyun’s lips before he started thrusting hard into the redhead. Sharp cries left Jiyong’s mouth as pleasure soon overtook him. Seunghyun was right...he liked the pain. The pain is what made things feel a dozen times better when he had sex. If there was no pain, there was no pleasure.

“Aahhh~! Daddy~! More! I want more!” Jiyong begged as he was plowed into. “I want more!”

“More pain or more pleasure?” Seunghyun asked in a clam voice as he continued his movements.

“B-both!” the redhead shouted even louder than before.

Daesung stirred a bit on the bed after hearing Jiyong crying out so loud. A small groan left his lips as his eyes cracked open ever so slightly.

“Oh! Now look what you’ve done, Jiyong,” Seunghyun scolded as he reached one of his hands around the front of Jiyong and grabbed his cock as hard as he could.

“Aaahhh~! Yes~!” Jiyong cried out.

“You were so loud that you’ve woken up Daesung,” Seunghyun stated with a shake of his head. “That wasn’t very nice. What should you say to him?”

Jiyong opened his mouth to try and speak again, but the pressure of Seunghyun grasp on his cock, and his cock slamming into him, had him speechless.

“Come on, Jiyong. Say you’re sorry,” the older urged him.

More awake now, Daesung could only look to the side with his mouth hanging open as he watched his boss get fucked senseless by Seunghyun.

“S-sor-ry…” the redhead managed to get out as he clutched the covers tightly in his fists and closed his eyes in pleasure.

“And do you accept his apology, Daesung? We need to make sure you two keep a good relationship if you’re working together,” Seungyun chimed with a smile on his face.

“Yes…” the blonde replied with a small nod of his head as he continued watching Jiyong.

The air reeked of sex and sweat more and more as they continued. Neither Daesung nor Jiyong had realized what good stamina Seunghyun had, especially when he needed relief this badly. 

“U-um...Seunghyun…?” Daesung called amidst Jiyong’s wild moans of pleasure.

“What is it?” the older asked while keeping to his important task.

“I was wondering if you could-”

“Oh! I feel your cock pulsing in my hand!” Seunghyun stated, cutting off what Daesung was about to say. “Does someone have to cum soon?”

“L-let m-me...please…” Jiyong panted heavily as his arms finally gave out and he crashed onto the bed.

“I guess, since we let Daesung cum twice, I should be nice to you as well,” Seunghyun commented before starting to stroke the redhead at a quick pace.

Daesung was left speechless as he watched Jiyong cum in only a few seconds. His cum squirt all over Seunghyun’s hand and the covers of the bed. Jiyong looked like he was in pure bliss as Seunghyun wiped his cum over his back and slapped his ass a few times for good measure.

“Did you enjoy the show, Daesung?” Seunghyun asked as he rubbed Jiyong’s red globes.

“I...yes…” the blonde replied, since he really had enjoyed it quite a bit.

“But how rude of me, I cut you off before. What did you want to ask me?” the older asked now as he ever so slowly moved his hips against Jiyong.

“Umm...I...forgot…” Daesung stated with a slight frown on his face. 

After watching Seunghyun make Jiyong cum like that, his mind had gone completely blank. He had no clue what he had been planning on asking the older.

“Ah! Did you want to join us perhaps?” Seunghyun questioned. “I see you’re erect again,” he pointed out with a nudge of his head towards the blonde.

“What!?” Jiyong and Daesung shouted at the same time, turning their full attention towards Seunghyun.

Seunghyun grabbed onto Jiyong’s arms and hoisted him up so that his back was flush against his chest. He then gave the redhead a nudge to get him moving and the two of them kneeled together until they were between Daesung’s legs. The blonde only looked up at them with a shocked look on his face, having not expected this at all. Seunghyun fucking him...sure, he was perfectly fine with that. Jiyong fucking him...that was his boss! How could he let his boss fuck him!?

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea…” Daesung commented as he looked between Seunghun and Jiyong.

Letting go of Jiyong and giving him a shove forward so he landed on his hands again. He felt Seunghyun’s hand around his erection again, leading him to Daesung’s twitching entrance. The older male then thrust his hips forward, sending Jiyong into Daesung. Seunghyun kept himself pressed up again Jiyong so that the redhead could not move and pull out from the blonde beneath them.

“Oh fuck…!” Jiyong cursed under his breath as he felt pleasure coming from both his front and back. He had never experienced something like this, but it was incredible.

“Does that feel good, Jiyong?” Seunghyun asked as he bit lightly at the side of the younger’s neck.

“So good,” Jiyong admitted without hesitation.

“And what about you, Daesung?” the older male asked next as he looked over Jiyong’s shoulder.

“It feels really good,” Daesung commented before biting down on his bottom lip and gnawing at it. “But...he doesn’t feel as good as you…” he added shortly after.

“YA!” Jiyong shouted at the blonde with a mad expression on his face. “I’m well endowed!”

“Guess not as much as you think,” Seunghyun chuckled before moving his hips unexpectedly.

Both Jiyong and Daesung let out loud moans as they began moving together. They all moved their hips, seeking more pleasure from each other. Jiyong in particular was moving because he wanted to feel Seunghyun pounding into him more, but he also wanted to feel Daesung’s tight ass clamping down around him.

They somehow found a rhythm that worked well for all of them relatively fast, however. Daesung was a moaning mess on the bed, Seunghyun was letting out pleasured groans, and Jiyong was a complete mess between them with his eyes rolled back and his mouth hanging open as he was bounced between the two of them. While Daesung wanted his arms free so he could touch and feel the two of them, Jiyong wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the bed and lay there lifelessly. Neither of these things were going to happen though.

Seunghyun kept Jiyong held up by his hips, and the tie around Daesung’s wrists was not getting any looser with all the tugging he was doing.

It was only after a few more minutes of them fucking each other that Jiyong found he could not hold back any longer. With an especially harsh thrust from Seunghyun, Jiyong buried himself deep inside Daesung and came long and hard. The blonde moaned as he felt his boss emptying himself inside of him and came shortly after without having his cock touched. It was not long after Daesung came that Seunghyun also found his release. He felt the way Jiyong shuddered in his grasp as he filled his ass with his cum.

All of them laid there panting, coming down from their highs, and did not say a word to each other. Seunghyun was the first to move and pull out slowly from Jiyong. He then helped the redhead pull out from Daesung and laid him on the bed next to the blonde who was basically passed out. 

“This was fun,” Seunghyun commented as he got out of bed and started grabbing his clothes. He knew the other two would pull on their scraps of clothes when they were ready.

“Yeah…” Daesung managed to reply with a faint smile on his face.

“Mmmm…” Jiyong hummed happily as he lay there, half curled up on his side, his red hair fanned out against the white sheets. 

“Maybe we should plan to do this again some other time,” the eldest then commented. “Maybe somewhere more...secluded...and private.”

Seunghyun finished pulling on his boxers and pants before turning to face the bed and seeing both Daesung and Jiyong looking at with his half open, yet curious, eyes. With a slight chuckle, he made his way over to the bed and quickly untied Daesung before gathering his tie and shoving it into his pants pocket. 

A pained groan left Daesung’s mouth as he finally lowered his arms and let them rest by his side lazily. The blonde watched Seunghyun for a few seconds before closing his eyes and curling up on his side while using one of his arms as a pillow.

In another minute or two Seunghyun was completely dressed while Daesung and Jiyong still refused to move a single inch on the bed. Seunghyun ran his fingers through his hair and could not keep a small smirk from flashing across his face. This had been a wonderful night and he wished it did not have to come to an end. 

All of the sudden, an idea hit him. Sehunghyun quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and a pen he always kept on him. After scribbling something down on one of his business cards, he placed it on the nightstand and smiled down at the two exhausted younger males. They were both curled up onto their sides facing each other, their heads barely touching. Fumbling around in his pants pocket, Seunghyun quickly located his phone and pulled it out to snap a quick picture to remember this night.

“See you around my angel…” he said while glancing at Daesung, “...and my devil,” Seunghyun said while this time looking at Jiyong. He then shoved his phone back into his pocket, left the tent, and exited the building.

Five minutes passed before Jiyong opened his eyes again and gave Daesung a small shove. The blonde groaned but opened his eyes as well and glared at Jiyong.

“We need to get going,” Jiyong commented as he slowly sat up in bed and stretched a little, a grimace on his face from the pain in his ass and back. “And don’t glare at me. I’m still your boss.”

“We should be able to drop titles while we’re in situations like this,” Daesung pointed out.

Jiyong gave a small nod of his head before looking back over at Daesung and saying, “We can talk about that later.”

Glancing over, Jiyong spotted what Seungyun had placed on the nightstand. Reaching over, he saw it was a business card with his office number printed on it. The redhead scoffed at the information since he was not planning on calling him at the office. What was he supposed to do with that? Phone sex at work? Then he paused...he might have to remember that for another time.

When Jiyong flipped the card over, however, his eyes widened.

“He didn’t!” Jiyong exclaimed before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Gah...even out of the office you can’t keep your voice down,” Daesung nagged as he sat up as well.

“Look!” the redhead shouted at Daesung as he shoved the business card in his face.

Daesung snatched the card away and flipped it over just like Jiyong had. On the back was a message for them. 

Let’s do this again sometime.   
My place. Next Friday. 5:00pm.   
Don’t be late.

Beneath his message, Seunghyun had scrawled his phone number and address.

The two of them stared at each other before Jiyong snatched the card from Daesung and hopped off the bed.

“I’ll be keeping this!” he claimed as he held the card between his palms.

“And why do you get to keep it?” Daesung questioned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

“I found it,” the redhead simply replied. “Finder’s keepers, loser’s weepers.”

“Childish,” Daesung scoffed while rolling his eyes. “Give it to me. I’ll make a photocopy as soon as I can.”

Jiyong stuck his tongue out and shook his head. Just as Daesung was about to lunge at him, the redhead snatched up his robe and easily pulled his arms through the sleeves before bolting out of the tent. 

With his shorts discarded somewhere in the room, Daesung found himself stuck there until he located them. He peeked his head out from the tent to see Jiyong walking with a pep in his step and could not help but roll his eyes. 

“So...Friday at 5pm…” the blonde said with a slight blush on his cheeks as he found his shorts. “This’ll be interesting.”


End file.
